1. Field
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for merging videos in the course of a video call and displaying the merged video call.
2. Background
A mobile terminal is a device which may be configured to perform various functions. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files and outputting music via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display.
Generally, terminals can be classified into mobile terminals and stationary terminals according to a presence or non-presence of mobility. And, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals according to availability for hand-carry.
There are ongoing efforts to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
A mobile terminal can perform a video call in a manner of transmitting s a video taken through its own camera to a counterpart terminal by real time and also receiving and displaying a video taken by the counterpart terminal by real time. In doing so, the mobile terminal takes a video of a user's surrounding environment while the counterpart terminal takes a video of a counterpart's surrounding environment, in general.
Occasionally, a user may request to be provided with an optical illusion as if a counterpart is located in the same environment of the user. For instance, when a plurality of users located at different places participate in a video call conference, if such an optical illusion is caused as if each of a plurality of the users is located at the same place, the participants can further focus their minds on the conference.
However, no discussion on a terminal capable of representing video call participants as located in the same space has been made yet.